


Paramour

by SapphicSanvers13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Concert, F/F, Fluff, Paramore - Freeform, Sanvers - Freeform, minor lucy/vasquez, minor supercorp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicSanvers13/pseuds/SapphicSanvers13
Summary: Alex and Maggie settle into married life and attend a concert with friends.





	Paramour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katyaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyaa/gifts).



> Paramour (noun): a lover
> 
> Paramore (noun): American rock band, formed in 2004, led by Hayley Williams

“Danvers, come on. We’re gonna be late,” Alex heard Maggie yell from across their new home. 

 

“I can’t find my shirt,” Alex replied.  _ Why is nothing in the correct box? _ She heard Maggie’s footsteps down the hallway.

 

“What’s that, Babe?” Maggie asked Alex as she walked into the room.

 

“I said I can’t find my damn shirt., Alex said, rummaging through boxes.

 

Maggie looked her up and down. “Well  _ I  _ personally prefer you without a shirt.” 

 

Alex scowled at her. 

 

“I’m serious, Mags! I thought I’d put my concert shirts in this box when we moved.” Alex threw her hands up in frustration as she glowered at the box marked  _ Alex’s Shirts _ that was clearly full of blankets.

 

They’d moved into a small house a few months after their wedding, in an older, more residential part of National City, but unpacking had been delayed as both the Science Division and DEO were hit with case after case. Alex had loved the creaky wood floors and the fireplace in the master bedroom. 

 

“Don’t stress too much. We can get you a new shirt at the show.” Maggie helped Alex up off the floor. “I’m sorry you can’t find them.”

 

Alex leaned in and kissed Maggie, catching her off guard. Maggie pulled away after a moment. 

 

“Look, I’d really love to keep doing that, but we are running behind and we won’t hear the end of it from Kara if we’re late to meet them at the bar.” Maggie looped her arms around Alex and gave her a quick kiss before grabbing a random shirt and tossing it to Alex. “I’ll buy you a shirt at the show. In the meantime, wear this. It makes you look super hot.” 

  
  
  


“You said the same thing about that unicorn onesie Kara bought me for Pride,” Alex argued as she put the other shirt on

 

Maggie grinned. “That’s because you’re my super hot wife.” 

 

——————

 

When they arrived at the bar, Alex scanned the room, looking for the rest of their group. She spotted Kara and Lena at a booth in the corner.

 

“You guys are late!” Kara yelled as they walked toward the table. 

 

“Told you.” Maggie smirked at Alex.

 

“Look, everything is still in boxes and I couldn’t find my shirt.” 

 

Kara raised an eyebrow at Alex.

 

“I told you I’d help you guys unpack,” Kara said. “But no, you guys didn’t need my super speed to unpack.”

 

Alex smacked Kara’s arm, hoping no one had heard her. The bar was fairly empty though, and no one was near their booth. She knew full well that if they’d let Kara help unpack, Kara would’ve found things she did not need to see and they never would have heard the end of it.

 

“And here you are three weeks later with boxes everywhere,” Kara said. 

 

“I’m gonna grab us drinks! Wanna come, Babe?” Maggie asked, pulling Alex with her toward the bar in an apparent attempt to prevent an argument.

 

They grabbed their drinks and settled in on one side of the booth and tuned in to Kara’s animated retelling of her work day. There was a new assistant who was completely enamored with Cat and kept tripping over her own feet every time Cat called her name—or something resembling her name, that is. Alex didn’t bother to point out that Kara had essentially done the same thing when she’d first started. 

 

Lena laughed and stared at Kara like she’d hung the stars in the sky. It was sickening. Alex couldn’t wait for Lucy and Vasquez to get there.

 

Alex’s phone buzzed.  _ Speak of the devil.  _ It was a text from Lucy. 

 

LUCY _ : Vas and I are ten minutes away. Traffic was a bitch coming in from the desert.  _

 

“Luce says they’ll be here in ten,” Alex announced when Kara wrapped up her story. 

 

When Lucy and Vasquez arrived they ordered another round and some food. As she finished her burger, Alex leaned back into Maggie and tangled their fingers together. 

 

“You okay, Babe?” Maggie asked. 

 

“I just really love you,” Alex whispered. Maggie smiled and pulled her closer. 

 

After dinner, they headed outside to grab a few rideshares to the show. After watching Maggie and Alex give each other serious heart eyes all through dinner, Lucy and Vas opted to ride with Kara and Lena, leaving them alone. 

 

“I’ve missed you,” Alex said once they were on the road to the venue. 

 

“I’ve been right here, silly,” Maggie replied, kissing Alex softly on the top of her head. 

 

“I know. But we’ve both been working so much. I feel like we haven’t gotten a lot of ‘us’ time recently,” Alex explained. Maggie hummed in agreement. 

 

“Good thing we have the next two days for me to show you exactly how much I love you,” Maggie whispered in Alex’s ear. Alex blushed and then kissed her. 

 

“Good thing,” Alex whispered against Maggie’s lips. 

 

_________

 

They arrived at the venue and hopped out of the car. Alex spotted the rest of their group and laced her fingers between Maggie’s, walking toward their friends and the entrance. 

 

When they got inside, Maggie bought Alex a t shirt and herself a baseball cap. Alex promptly stole the baseball cap and put it on her own head. 

 

“Hey! Danvers! That’s mine!” Maggie protested, smiling at how cute Alex looked.

 

“That’s Danvers-Sawyer to you,” Alex replied, kissing Maggie quickly. 

 

Maggie laughed. 

 

They found a spot in the crowd that Maggie and Lucy determined had optimal viewing for the vertically challenged. Alex mouthed a thank you at Lucy, knowing Maggie had been frustrated by a very tall man standing right in front of her at the last concert they’d gone to.

 

“I can’t believe you’ve never seen Paramore live,” Maggie said to Vasquez and Lucy. 

 

“Hey! My dad was strict. I wasn’t allowed to go to concerts he didn’t approve of as a teenager and by the time I was an adult, I was just busy,” Lucy protested. 

 

“I have no excuse.” Vas shrugged. 

 

The lights dimmed and the crowd cheered as the opening act started their set. Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie and held her close for a moment, grateful for the way Maggie fit perfectly in front of her. 

 

They sang along to the few songs they recognized from the radio, and Alex made a mental note to add a few of the songs to her playlist. They’d been trying to add new songs to their “Middle of the Night Dance Party Playlist,” and Alex thought they’d make a great addition.

 

When the band started playing another song she didn’t recognize, Alex let her mind wander. She thought back to the first time she’d seen Paramore. It was their first headlining tour, during her sophomore year in college. She’d gone with a girl who lived on her floor that she had Bio with. 

 

At one point during the show, the girl had grabbed her hand so she wouldn’t lose Alex in the crowd. Boy, had she panicked. At the time, Alex couldn’t figure out why it had thrown her off so much. It wasn’t weird. She just hadn’t wanted to get lost in the crowd. But her hand felt like it was on fire. 

 

“Earth to my wife,” Maggie said, snapping her out of her memory as the stage crew started turning over the stage for Paramore. 

 

Alex blinked and looked down at Maggie. 

 

“Where’d you go, Love?” Maggie asked. 

 

“Just thinking about my first Paramore concert… and how gay I am.” Alex replied, clearly surprising Maggie with her answer. Maggie raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

 

“That so?” Maggie asked. 

 

“So damn gay…” Alex replied as she pulled Maggie in for a kiss. “I’ll tell you all about it later.”

 

They heard Kara and Lucy making exaggerated gagging noises behind them, but it just egged them on. 

 

“You guys! Knock it off,” Kara whined.

 

“You get married and then tell me that just thinking about your wife doesn’t make you stop breathing,” Maggie retorted between kisses. “I can’t help but kiss her.”

 

__________

 

When Paramore finally came on stage, the teenage girls next to them screamed so loud Alex thought she’d have permanent hearing loss. Her irritation quickly faded, though, as they began with one of her favorite songs.

 

Maggie smiled as she watched Alex sing along to every word. When Alex grabbed her hands to dance, she happily obliged. Lucy laughed as she watched them, completely unaware that impromptu dance parties were incredibly common for them. 

 

Eventually, Kara and Lena joined their party and dragged Lucy and Vas right along with them. 

 

When one of the few love songs started, Alex sang the lyrics directly at Maggie. 

 

_ “I should be over all the butterflies, but I'm into you, I'm into you. And even baby our worst nights, I'm into you, I'm into you. Let 'em wonder how we got this far, 'cause I don't really need to wonder at all. Yeah, after all this time, I'm still into you.” _

 

Maggie pulled her in for another kiss.

 

They danced and laughed and held each other through the rest of the set, without a care in the world. When the lights came up, Alex nudged Maggie and pointed towards two of the younger girls in the crowd, holding hands and looking completely enamored with each other. Maggie squeezed Alex’s hand tighter.

 

As she looked around at her wife and their friends, Alex didn’t think her life could get any more perfect. Before Maggie, she didn’t think she had it in her to be happy, but here she was, happier than she ever could have imagined.

 

________

 

Alex held Maggie’s tightly as they made their way from the floor, up to the main concourse, and out the doors.

 

“You guys wanna go grab a few drinks?” Kara asked when they were outside.

 

“Sure, why not?” Lucy said, turning to Alex and Maggie. 

 

Alex looked at Maggie and winked at her. They had two consecutive days off and they planned on making the most of them.

 

“You guys go ahead. We’ve had a long week.” Alex replied. 

 

They said their goodbyes and Alex leaned into Maggie as they watched their group walk away. 

 

“You planning on telling me about how gay you are?” Maggie asked after a moment.

 

Alex grinned as she kissed Maggie’s nose.

 

“I could just show you instead.” Alex said with a glint in her eye. Maggie inhaled sharply and nodded.

 

“Take me home, Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer?” Maggie said softly. 

 

“Anything for you, Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of creative writing I’ve actually finished and put into the world and I’m really happy about it. Please excuse any errors, as my writing is rusty. I hope to shake off the cobwebs soon.


End file.
